lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Some Like It Hoth
| num_temp = 5 | ep_num = 13 | españa = Algunos prefieren Hoth | latinoamerica = Algunos prefieren Hoth | emision = 15 de abril de 2009 | flashback = Miles | escritor = Melinda Hsu Taylor Greggory Nations | director = Jack Bender | invitados = Tim deZarn - Trevor Patrick Fischler - Phil Jon Gries - Roger Linus Brad William Henke - Bram Doug Hutchison - Horace Goodspeed Eric Lange - Stuart Radzinsky Dean Norris - Howard Gray Marsha Thomason - Naomi Dorrit | costars = Simon Elbling - Glenn Cody Gomes - Trabajador Linda Rose Herman - Evelyn Lance Ho - Joven Miles Straume Leslie Ishii - Lara Chang | noacreditado = François Chau - Pierre Chang }} es el decimotercio episodio de la Quinta Temporada de Lost y el 99º de toda la serie, que fue emitido el miércoles 15 de abril de 2009 en Estados Unidos. Después de que saquen al pequeño Ben de la enfermería, la gente comienza a sospechar. Miles se ve obligado a trabajar con Hurley cuando le encargan entregar un importante paquete a un superior de DHARMA. Los flashbacks se centran en la búsqueda de Miles de respuestas acerca de su padre, trabajando como medium, y uniéndose a la tripulación del carguero. Sinopsis Flashback .]] Una mujer, Lara, está buscando apartamento, guiada por un casero. Le explica al casero que su marido está "fuera de todo," a pesar de que tiene un niño pequeño, Miles. El casero protesta al principio de que Miles esté allí porque a los vecinos les desagrada el ruido, pero Lara le asegura que Miles es un chico callado. La mujer le da a Miles 25 centavos para que vaya a la máquina de golosinas. Miles va en busca de ella, pero entonces parece oír algo, algo que le atrae hasta el apartamento número 4. Sacando una llave de debajo de un conejo de piedra (con el número 8 en su oreja), abre la puerta y mira dentro. Varios apartamentos más abajo, Lara está firmando un cheque (fechado en 3/16/1985) cuando oye que su hijo la llama a gritos. Ella sigue su voz hasta la puerta 4, y encuentra a su hijo dentro, de pie junto al cadáver de un hombre. Miles dice que oye hablar al cuerpo, explicando que estaba allí por alguien llamado "Kimberly". Trevor reconoce ese nombre: era la esposa del Sr. Vonner, ya fallecida. Lara retrocede, preocupada y con el asombro cruzándole el rostro. Miles grita mientras repite que "les" oía hablar contínuamente. habla con Miles.]] Años después, un Miles cubierto de piercings visita a su madre, que reside en un piso atendida por una cuidadora. Su madre está terminalmente enferma, postrada en una cama y conservando sólo la mitad del cabello. A pesar de que está muy feliz de estar junto a su hijo, le pregunta por qué ha venido a visitarla. Miles responde que quiere respuestas, especialmente acerca de su padre. Ella le responde que su padre les sacó de su vida cuando Miles sólo era un bebé, y los obligó a irse lejos. Lara explica que su padre lleva muerto muchos años, y que su cuerpo está enterrado en un lugar al que Miles nunca podrá ir. se presenta a Miles.]] Más adelante, un Miles adulto habla con un hombre llamado Howard Gray, que quiere que Miles use sus poderes para contactar con su hijo, que falleció en un accidente de coche, porque quiere asegurarse de que su hijo sepa que le quería. Miles no se entusiasma al descubrir que el cuerpo del hijo ha sido incinerado, y pide más dinero, que Gray le entrega sin protestar. Entonces Miles parece establecer contacto con el espíritu del hijo del señor Gray, y le confirma al padre de que su hijo sabía que él le quería. Gray le da las gracias a Miles, y Miles se marcha. Al salir a la calle, Naomi Dorrit se le acerca, e invita a Miles a cenar con ella a un restaurante para hablar de negocios. Cuando le ofrece una gran suma de dinero, Miles accede al instante. se comunica con el espíritu de Felix.]] Naomi lleva a Miles a la cocina de un restaurante, y le enseña el cuerpo de Felix, pidiéndole que utilice su habilidad para extraer detalles sobre Felix. Miles logra averigüar el nombre del cadáver, así como que el hombre estaba intentando entregar unas fotos de las tumbas vacías de un cementerio y la orden de compra de un avión en desuso para Charles Widmore, ambas cosas involucradas en el montaje de los restos hundidos del Vuelo 815. Miles se marcha, inicialmente asustado y sin mostrar interés. Naomi le ofrece a Miles $1.6 millones para ir a la Isla a bordo del Kahana. Una vez más, Miles acepta raudo. llama a Miles por su nombre.]] Poco tiempo después, Miles pide un taco en un puesto de tacos. Mientras camina por la calle, comiendo, una furgoneta se detiene. Bram está en el asiento de pasajero, y saluda a Miles. Cuando Miles pregunta al hombre quién es, de repente varios hombres encapuchados salen de la furgoneta y le arrastran adentro. Bram intenta persuadir a Miles de que no vaya a la Isla, porque tras preguntarle "¿qué yace a la sombra de la estatua?" y Miles no saber la respuesta, declara que no está preparado para la tarea. Bram le ofrece a Miles respuestas sobre su habilidad y sobre su padrer, pero a Miles no le importa; en lugar de eso quiere $3.2 millones de dólares, el doble de la cantidad ofrecida por Naomi. Bram se niega a darle un centavo, y echa a Miles de la furgoneta. Bram le explica que se está uniendo al "bando equivocado." Cuando Miles le pregunta en qué bando está él, Bram contesta: "en el que va a ganar." Días más tarde, a punto de partir en el carguero, Miles visita a Howard Gray, y le devuelve el dinero que le había pagado. Cuando el hombre le pregunta por qué, Miles revela que mintió; no logró contactar con el hijo de Gray. Un incrédulo Gray pregunta por qué Miles no pudo seguir con la mentira, y Miles responde que no habría sido justo para el hijo, y que su padre debería haberle dicho que le quería cuando este estaba vivo. Dicho esto, Miles se aleja. En la Isla le entrega a Miles su paquete para Radzinsky.]] Kate y Sawyer vuelven de dejar al joven Ben en manos de Richard, y Sawyer contacta con Miles en la Oficina de Seguridad para que borre la cinta de vigilancia. Kate está preocupada de que Sawyer pueda meterse en problemas, pero él confía en que las cosas se puedan arreglar. Miles saca la cinta, pero antes de que pueda borrarla, Horace llega con un paquete, preguntando por LaFleur. Miles explica que lleva un rato intentando contactar por radio con LaFleur, pero está fuera de contacto. Horace le entrega a Miles un paquete para que se lo lleve a Radzinskyal cuadrante 334, y para que este le de otro a cambio, "sin hacer preguntas". Horace le dice a Miles que le está dejando entrar en el círculo de confianza, y le pregunta si puede confiar en él. Miles le dice que por supuesto, tambien le dice que se supone que no pueden estar en el cuadrante 334 ya que es territorio de los hostiles, a lo que Horace responde: Bienvenido al círculo de confianza. Tras esto, Miles abandona la oficina de seguridad olvidando sacar la cinta. Mientras Miles conduce la furgoneta hacia el lugar del intercambio, este es detenido repentinamente por Radzinsky, el cual aparece de entre la selva apuntando a Miles con un arma y gritandole que se detenga. Tras bajarse de la furgoneta, Miles entrega a Radzinsky el paquete, que al parecer es una bolsa de cadáveres. Trivia General * Esta es la segunda vez que uno de los miembros del Kahana tiene un episodio centrado en él. El primero fue Daniel en Because You Left. * Lo que Jack borra en la pizarra, es una clase sobre el Antiguo Egipto y jeroglíficos. * Hay un dibujo de un estudiante sobre una erupción volcánica, en la escena donde Kack y Roger están hablando. * Hay un poster en el salón de clase que dice "Arts & Crafts". * El 4 es considerado con un número de mala suerte en la cultura China y es un sinonimo para la palabra "muerte". 4 es el número de la habitación donde Miles encuentra el hombre muerto. También es el número de la cinta que LaFleur le pide a Miles que borre. * Se puede leer la palabra "Vida" en la tienda de Tacos. * El sector 334 es el cuarto sector mencionado. Jin y Sawyer discutieron la búsqueda en los sectores 133 y 134 en LaFleur y Radzinsky encontró a Sayid en el sector 325 en Namaste. Notas de producción * Ben, Desmond, Jin, Locke, Sayid, y Sun no aparecen en este episodio. * Daniel aparece por primerza vez desde "LaFleur", finalizando cuatro episodios de ausencia. * Bram es el único personaje que aperece del episodio anterior. Gazapos y errores de continuidad * Cuando Kate abre su cerveza (en la escena que está con Roger) podemos ver claramente que tiene una lata del nuevo tipo, donde el anillo se empuja. Estas no fueron inventadas hasta 1977. * Vemos al obrero DHARMA levantando la escotilla de El Cisne con facilidad, aunque en "Exodo, Parte 2" vemos a Jack y a Locke usango toda su fuerza para moverla un poco y es descrita como "una puerta de acero del grosor de un pie". * Un joven Miles se aproxima a la puerta del apartamento #4, su mano toca la puerta muy cerca al pomo de la puerta. Inmediatamente después su mano está bastante alejada del pomo. * El control remoto de la TV en el piso del inquilino muerto se mueve varias veces entre tomas. * En la valla sónica, el sudor de la camiseta de Kate desaparece cuando ella entra a la van. * La tabla periodica en la pared del salón de clases contiene elementos que no han sido descubiertos en 1977. * Miles cierra la puerta de la van cuan Chang le dice que lo espera en la Orquidea. En la escena siguiente, está abierta de nuevo. * En una escena, Elmer es visto detrás de Kate. En la siguiente, con los rostros en dirección opuesta, es visto detrás de Roger. * El computador Lisa en la estación de seguridad no fue producido hasta 1983. * El extra gordo que viene hacia Miles antes de su secuestro express, por la barberia, al lado de la tienda de tacos, sale dos veces: la primera vez camina despacio y en la seguida lo hace rapidamente. * Cuando Roger habla con Jack en la escuela, Jack está borrando la pizarra en la parte derecha, al mismo tiempo Roger patea su cubo y jack aparece en la parte izquierda, más alejado, en menos de 2 segundos. * Este episodio demuestra que Miles necesita un cuerpo presente para que pueda usar su habilidad de hablar con los muertos - por ejemplo, no podia hablar con uno que haya sido cremado y sus cenizas dispersadas. Sin embargo, en la casa de la señora Gardner, la habilidad de Miles estaba disponible aunque su cuerpo no estuviera disponible en su habitación. * Durante la conversación inicial con Horace, Miles pone su walkie en el escritorio donde queda mientras dura. Cuando Horace se va, el walkie está en su mano otra vez. * Miles tiene bigote y chivera, la cual no vemos en 'Whatever happened, happened'. Sin embargo, no ha pasado un dia entre estos dos episodios. * En el lugar de contrucción del Cisne el obrero graba los números muy cerca de la Escotilla. Pero en 1x18, podemos ver que los números fueron gravados en el fondo de la estructura (justo sobre la pared de concreto). Temática recurrente * Hay varias referencias a los Números. ** 3:16 aparece en el microondas de la casa del pequeño Miles. ** El arrendador le dice a la madre de Miles que la mensualidad vale $400 y exige que le pague dos meses por adelantado ($800). ** El hombre muerto que Miles encuentra vivia en el apartamento No. 4. ** Hay un 8 escrito en la oreja del conejo de piedra. ** 3/16/85 es la fecha escrita en el cuadro de Lara. ** 316 is the check number of Lara's check. ** La portada de The Sports Illustrated dice "After 23 years...NEW BOSS IN L.A." ** LaFleur le pide a Miles que borre el video de la camara 4. ** Horace envia a Miles a una misión en el sector 334. ** Miles tenia 15 piercings en sus orejas y rostro cuando era joven. ** Miles y Hurley son testigos cuando el obrero graba los Números en la escotilla del Cisne. ** Naomi le dice a Miles que su empleador le pagará "1.6" millones de dolares. ** 8 es el número de la clavija donde Miles coloca la llave de la van DHARMA después de devolverla. * El padre de Miles lo abandonó a él y a su madre. (Relaciones paternales) * Pierre Chang es el padre de Miles. (Conexiones entre personajes) * El cabello negro de Miles tiene una raya blanca, cuando él visita a su madre enferma. (Blanco y negro) * Alvarez tiene un diente empastado que le atraviesa la cabeza, matandolo. (Vida y muerte) (Amputaciones) * Miles descubre un hombre que murió solo, de un ataque al corazón. (Aislamiento) * Miles encuentra la llave del Sr. Vonner debajo del conejo de piedra. (Animales) * LaFleur le pide a Miles que borre el video de vigilancia. (Engaños y estafas) * Un hombre le pide a Miles que hable su hijo muerto porque teme que haya muerto sin saber que lo queria. (Vida y muerte) (Relaciones paternales) * Miles le dice a Howard Gray, el hombre que lo contrató para hablar con su hijo muerto, que si él queria que su hijo supiera que lo amaba, debió haberselo dicho antes de que muriera. (Relaciones paternales) * Miles inicialmente le miente a Howard Gray sobre la comunicación con su hijo muerto. (Engaños y estafas) * Russell Gray era un jugador de fútbol que murió por conducir ebrio. (Juegos) (Accidentes de coche) * Los colores de la libreta de Hurley son blanco y negro. (Blanco y negro) * Pierre esta leyendole a Miles un libro llamado "Me and My Polar Bear" (Mi oso polar y yo). (Animales) * DHARMA esta construyendo la estacion de El Cisne en el territorio de los Otros, en una directa violación a la tregua. (Engaños y estafas) (Secretos) * Sawyer trata de proteger su engaño golpeando a Phil y encerrandolo en el armario, al tratar de extorcionarlo con la cinta donde él y kate le llevan a Ben a Richard Alpert. (Engaños y estafas) (Encarcelamiento) * Hurley le dice a Miles que Darth Vader le cortó la mano a Luke en El Imperio Contraataca. En uno de los videos de orientación, el Dr. Chang, padre de Miles parece tener un brazo ortopédico, implicando que perdió su mano en algún punto del futuro. (Relaciones paternales) (Amputaciones) * Miles encuentra a su padre después de crecer y no saber nada de él. (Relaciones paternales) (Redención) * Bram reacasa al persuadir que Miles se una a su equipo. (Conexiones entre personajes) * Hay una pintura de caballos sobre la cama de la madre de Miles cuando él la visita. (Animales) * Miles le dice a Sawyer "Jim" (como lo hace Horace), a Naomi "Sweetheart", a Hurley "Dimwit" y a Daniel "Dan". Sawyer llama a Jack "Doc". Phil llama a Sawyer "Jefe". (Apodos) Análisis Argumental * El padre de Ben sospecha de Kate. (Rivalidades) * Hurley ayuda a Miles contandole su secreto y aconsejandolo. (Relaciones) * Bram es parte de un equipo que es opuesto a Charles Widmore. (Rivalidades) * Phil descubre a Sawyer llevandose a Ben. (Rivalidades) Referencias culturales * Some Like It Hot: Conocida como Una Eva y dos Adanes (Argentina y México) y Con faldas y a lo loco (España) es una comedia de 1959 protagonizada por Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis y Jack Lemmon. En la película, sus dos protagonistas se ven obligados a disfrazarse de mujeres y unirse a una banda de chicas para evitar que la mafia les atrape, después de presenciar una masacre cometida por estos. * "It Never Rains in Southern California": Esta canción de Albert Hammond está sonando en la radio cuando Hurley y Miles conducen hacia La Orquídea. (Hammond también escribió e interpretó una canción llamada "I Don't Wanna Die in an Air Disaster" (No quiero morir en un accidente aéreo).) * "Love Will Keep Us Together": Esta canción de Captain & Tennille también suena durante el viaje a La Orquídea. * Miles Davis: La madre de Miles es una fan del legendario trompetista de jazz y llama a Miles en homenaje a él. * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza: Hurley dice que se acaba de estrenar esta película cuando Miles lee lo que ha escrito en su libreta. Una Nueva Esperanza fue estrenada el 25 de mayo de 1977. * Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca: El título de este episodio de Lost es una referencia a que Hurley está escribiendo el guión para esta película, en la que sale un planeta llamado Hoth; luego tiene pensado enviárselo a George lucas, el guionista original (lo cual es inútil, porque Lucas ya la tenía escrita antes de 1977). * Star Wars Episodio VI: El retorno del Jedi: Se mencionan varios elementos de esta película en la conversación entre Hurley y Miles al volver de la estación Cisne (la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, Boba Fett siendo devorado por el Sarlacc y por supuesto, los Ewoks). * Brinker, or the Silver Skates es una novela de la escritora estadounidense Mary Mapes Dodge, publicada originalmente en 1865. La novela ocurre en los Países Bajos. Sawyer menciona esta historia cuando pregunta si Juliet se ha sentido alguna vez como el pequeño niño holandés que mete el dedo en el dique. *''Sports Illustrated: En la escena de apertura, Miles está leyendo el número del 14 de marzo de 1977 de esta revista. *'Jeroglíficos: una de las líneas de jeroglíficos de la pizarra se traduce como "Escribir la palabra de Dios". *Calentamiento global: Hurley sugiere que él y Miles vayan andando a la Orquídea para "ayudar contra el calentamiento global". *'''Juan 3:16: Los números del microondas al principio del episodio podrían ser una referencia al versículo de la Bíblia Juan 3:16, visto por muchos como el 'Evangelio encerrado en la concha', porque se condiera un índice de algunas de las doctrinas más centrales del Cristianismo tradicional. Dice: "Con tanto afecto Dios ha amado al mundo, que le ha otorgado su Hijo, el único, para que no perezca todo aquel que cree en él, sino que tenga la vida eterna." También podría tratarse de una alusión al vuelo Ajira 316. Enlaces externos * Descripción oficial traducida al español (30 de marzo de 2009)